


Yuri on Ice Oneshots and Drabbles

by KatsudonTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonTrash/pseuds/KatsudonTrash
Summary: This is a book for me to write when im having anxiety attacks and need a way to unwind, relax and think. Also to get rid of my bad writers block.Short to Medium drabbles, I will happily take requests!





	1. Doors

Yuuri sighed softly, watching as the cool air turned his breath to steam. He felt the familiar warmth of the hot springs envelope his body as he stepped in. His feet ached and his muscles burned from the hours of rigorous practice he'd just been subjected to. His previous coach hadn't pushed him near as hard as Victor had this time. The deep depths within him bubbled with slight anxiety at the thought of Victor being unsatisfied with his performance today, and reconsidering being his coach.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed again, sinking into the hot spring to submerge his mouth and make small bubbles that danced on the surface. He didnt hear the squeak of the door that came from the bathhouse as his coach stepped out, leaving any sort of modesty behind with his belongings inside. 

"Yuuri!" He called cheerfully, startling Yuuri out of his trance, he instinctively jumped and screamed, inhaling water. He came back up and coughed violently before Victor rushed over to his side to grab one of his hands and rub his back and pat it soothingly. "Oh im sorry! That wasy fault I thought you had heard me coming! Yuuri? Are you ok?" He asked concerned as the other man kept coughing. He held up one hand to signal that, yes he was fine, he just needed to get over the coughing fit.

Victor hummed with a sad, apologetic look as Yuuri finally came back. He shook his head and breathed deeply. "Im fine..." His throat was scratchy and dry, but not just from coughing. His face was bright red but not entirely from the heat of the hot springs. He hastily pulled away from Victor turning his back to him, he subconsciously held his shoulders and plopped down at the bottom of the spring. "W-why don't you just come in and relax..." He offered and Victor lit up like a Christmas tree. He nodded before getting in a little quicker than he should have, causing him to trip on a step. He let out a soft yelp before splashing into the water. Yuuri jumped again and watched as he went down. He stared at him for a few seconds before starting to laugh quietly. Victor snapped his head to him before lowering his gaze.

"Its not funny to laugh at your coach, Yuuri..." He said quietly. Yuuri froze and gripped his own thigh. 

"Ah, right... Sorry. I didn't mean to it's just... Uhm." He brought a hand up to his mouth to stop him from speaking further. He shook his head again and looked away. "Sorry..." 

Victor hummed softly before looking to the sky, observing the stars that were visible. This region wasnt densely packed, and unless a business was running like the hot springs, most lights stayed off at this time. "Im proud of what you acomplished today, and I took note of your physique. You look better and better everyday. You'll be back to where you were last year in no time at all!" 

The nervousness pinged in Yuuri again. 'I don't want to be where i was a year ago... I want to be better.' He thought. He simply nodded though. Victor had only been coaching him for about a month so the anxiety in Yuuri that said "Once he realizes your potential is not what he expected he will go back to Russia and return to skating" was still very very loud. But as anxious as Yuuri Katsuki could be at times, he wasn't stupid. He could see his progress, he could see how his skating and potential improved every time he stepped on the ice with Victors' guidance and encouragement. He pushed down that nasty thought and shut it away for the time being. 'Its not 3 AM, it's not time for your nightly breakdown yet. Relax.' He sarcastically told himself. He shifted before glancing at Victor who seemed to be staring at him now instead of the black murky abyss above. 

 

"Yuuri, tell me, whats on your mind? How am I supposed to be a good coach if I don't know what my student is thinking?" He asked lightly. Yuuri drew in a breath, his mouth acted before his mind. "Im thinking of pork cutlet bowls... How often I'd eat them when I was younger. For the first few years when I started skating I was chubby. Yuukos' husband picked on me alot for it, do did some of the other kids at the rink or at school." 

Victor listened intently, a rare moment indeed where Yuuri opened the doors to his life. Victor had to peer in and take in every little detail before the door was slammed shut once again. He stayed silent.

"To this day it's been one of my larger insecurities..." 

And just like that, the door was closed once again. Victor stored this knowledge away for later, right now he had to pull Yuuri out of this dark place he'd spiralled into within the minutes of them being together.

"Well, I think your progress is great... Youre a wonderful student, Yuuri." Yuuri smiled slightly but his face fell quickly. "Mm.."

Wrong move, Nikiforov. He chewed his lip silently as he started to think, he racked his brain for an answer for at least 10 minutes before the lightbulb finally went off in his head. "Ah!" He said aloud, he glanced beside him to where Yuuri sat, or well, was sitting. He glanced around for a minute. "Yuuri?" 

No response. He looked into the bathhouse only to see a head of black hair walking inside the small changing room provided for anyone using the hot springs. He frowned before settling back into the water.

"He doesnt need to hear from a coach, he needs to hear from a friend." A voice came from the other side of the fence. Victor recognized it almost instantly. "Mari, how are you?" He asked.

A puff of smoke came from behind the fence, another smoke break for her around this time was not unusual. "Decent, but that's not what matters right now... You heard me loverboy... Get out of coach mode and try to be his friend... If not trying to be his friend, just ask him what he wants from you. Its much simpler than trying to pick him apart..."

Victor paid attention as she paused to take another drag of her cigarette. She blew out. "He's my brother, I would know... And not to mention have you noticed the way he runs from you just about every chance he gets? He's scared Victor. You need to go slower. He's been obsessed with you since you were in junior's. You are his inspiration, his very reason for continuing the way he has."

Victor took in a deep breath. "Why is he so anxious?" He asked. 

"Dunno, how would you feel if your idol showed up at your door after a major flop, offering to become your way to the top." 

Victor paused and thought for a moment before finally speaking. "I don't know... I never had any idols, or people I looked up to until Yakov." 

Mari let out a small 'hm' as she took yet another drag, he heard the sound of a shoe rubbing against concrete and the sweeping of a broom into a pan. 

It was true, Victor had nobody, it truly was lonely at the top. He had his beloved dog, his coach and now, he hoped he had Yuuri.

But he was farther away than he thought. He wasn't as close as he'd like to be to Yuuri. He had to find some way to express his feelings, while also respecting Yuuris' wish for space. He closed his eyes. 

"Victor."

"Hm?"

"Just ask him."

 

Silence. The slight rippling of water and wet feet on the concrete, and a door being opened.

"I will, when hes ready." 

More silence. 

"There you go, thank you for everything you've done for our family and this business Victor, especially Yuuri... Don't know if he'd truly be here without you now." 

Victors heart skipped a beat and then clenched in his chest as the door on the other side of the fence closed. He looked down as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He had to get Yuuri to open his doors.

He had to meet Yuuri halfway.


	2. Eros, How it feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri know what eros is, but hes struggling to know how it feels.

"Relax your body Yuuri! Youre far too tense!" Victor called from behind the barrier. Yuuri nodded and loosened up his arms a little bit after slowing down. He paused and took a deep breath before taking off again, not 10 seconds later Victor was shooting him a glare. He skated towards the barrier and stopped. "Alright what am I doing wrong?" He asked, a little frustrated. 

"I told you to relax but you still look so tense, I should be asking the questions here. What has you so tense?" Victor quipped. The raven haired man looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Im fine, I did relax... Did I not do it correctly?" Victor cocked his head from side to side as he listened. 

"Turn around." He ordered. Yuuri did as he said and turned around, he felt himself be pulled back into the barrier as fingers ran down his shoulders. He shivered. He knew Victor was going to touch him like he usually would to correct his form but this was different. 

Victors fingers traveled down his shoulders and back. "Youre supposed to be Eros Yuuri..." He whispered. His hands moved to his sides as he breathed in his ear. Yuuri gasped. "I know but... Victor." A slight blush ran across his cheeks. "Relax Yuuri, Eros isn't just an emotion it is a state of being... Every time i see you skate this program I simply see Yuuri, shy little Yuuri... Wheres my sexy pork cutlet bowl?" Yuuri shivered again and blushed deeper. "I told you Victor it's just not me..." 

 

Victor hummed softly. "I would greatly disagree." He stopped rubbing his hands across the others body and pulled away. "Turn back around, I want you to give me your best seductive face." 

"Huh?" Yuuri asked confused as he turned back around. Victor sighed and closed his eyes before leaning across the barrier. It was as if his entire being changed as he stared down Yuuri with a look of want, of pure need. 

Yuuri blushed brightly as he stared into the others eyes. "Eros, Yuuri, this is what it looks like... Now its up to you to determine how it feels." A familiar feeling washed over Yuuri as his coach lifted his chin just slightly and leaned closer. 

"Close your eyes Yuuri, and think. Eros... You know what it is to you, now... Feel. Youre capable, I know you are." 

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed slowly, he felt victors hand caress his cheek and neck, he bit his lip softly before taking another deep breath. One of Victors' fingers just slightly brushed the tip of his sensitive earlobe he gasped.

'What was THAT' he thought. 'Think Yuuri... Think... Eros, how it feels... Sexuality, sexual love... What did you always want?'

Victor.

'How does it feel... Lust, passion, fire.'

Victor.

'What is Eros? Want. Need. Desire....'

"Victor.~"

"Hm?" His coach questioned softly. Yuuri opened his eyes and sparks flew, landing on Victors' skin and setting it ablaze with heat and shock. They stared into eachother eyes for a moment, their expressions now reversed.

"Yuuri...?" Victor asked hesitantly.

 

"I think i've got it." He skated just a little bit closer to the barrier and placed his hands on it.

 

"Play the music." He demanded. And just like that he took off, back to the center in his starting pose. 

Victor clicked play on the remote and watched in satisfaction and awe at Yuuris' best performance of Eros to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This ones pretty short so I do apologize! I had a really awful day but I decided to write...
> 
> How about one more cute chapter and then we move on to the smexy stuff eh?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really liked this one actually it didn't take me very long to write and it helped honestly! I didnt feel the pressure to follow an in depth storyline or make it amazing or meet a word count... It was nice to relax a little bit with this and also explore what couod be going on inside their heads!


End file.
